The present invention relates generally to aircraft ejection seats, and more particularly to an aerodynamic ejection seat system for escape from a fighter aircraft providing a forward leaning or pronated position for the escaping occupant.
Presently used ejection seats for military aircraft are substantially upright types which suffer certain undesirable characteristics including the pilot being seated in an unfavorable position for withstanding high catapult acceleration, very little windblast protection during ejection and a seat which is basically aerodynamically unstable in the windstream. These limitations are distinct disadvantages for future fighter aircraft types in which progressively larger flight envelopes will require correspondingly larger escape system performance envelopes.
The invention solves or substantially reduces in critical importance shortcomings in existing ejection systems by providing an ejection seat for a pilot which incorporates a forward leaning or pronated flying position providing enhanced pilot acceleration tolerance. According to the invention, a pilot is ejected seated in a forwardly leaning position in a module including an integral aerodynamic front cowling for stability and protection against windblast, a chest support for high-g maneuvering, parachute and survival gear storage, and other features providing protection for ejections at 70,000 feet altitude, Mach 3 air speed and maximum dynamic pressure of 2000 pounds per square foot (psf). The system is capable of zero altitude/zero air speed ejections.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved ejection seat system for fighter aircraft.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an ejection seat system for fighter aircraft providing improved g-tolerance and pilot protection throughout an expanded ejection envelope.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved ejection seat system for fighter aircraft having improved windblast protection and stability in the windstream on ejection.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as the detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.